Little Lost Girl
by The Sithspawn
Summary: Sequel to the Healer. Sg1 go to investigate a downed starship and encounter a lost woman.
1. Chapter 1 Reconaissance

Little Lost Girl

Star Wars/Stargate Crossover

****

Disclaimer: I don't own star Wars or Stargate

****

Timing: Early season 7 of Stargate, after Daniel has returned. Post the New Jedi Order arc.

****

Summary: Sequel to **_the Healer_**. Sg-1 goes to investigate a downed starship on an uninhabited planet and encounter a lost woman.

****

Author's Notes: Hope you like this chapter.

****

Worker72: Barris used the memory device to show Sg-1 her life, though in Medstar I , she does state about the first memory I used that she couldn't remember what happened next. And as I said in the email the ARC troopers are independent beings and would probably disobey order 66 if they had a good reason. I'll explain in more detail in a later chapter.

Firstknight: At this time, no one from Earth is going to become a Jedi. At least, none of the main characters.

****

Sonicdale: As I said before star wars does not exist in this dimension, i.e. Sg-1 and the rest of Earth are unaware of star wars.

****

Chapter 1: Reconnaissance

"Tell me again why we're going to this planet, Carter?" asked Colonel Jack O'Neill as he watched the inner ring of the gate rotate.

Carter rolled her eyes and answered her CO for the third time, "Initial scans of the planet revealed no sighs of civilization but the UAV picked up a metallic signature of a forest, sir."

"Oh okay," Jack said in a bored tone, "So today's just your average recon."

"Yes sir," confirmed Carter.

"Chevron & is locked," came over the PA system and Jack watched in fascination as the stargate activated.

"That never gets old. Come on campers, its off to work we go…" Jack joked as he walked up the embarkation ramp and into the event horizon of the artificial wormhole.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this while Daniel and Carter chuckled to themselves before following in Jack's wake.

The stargate spat them out on the other side into a heavily wooded area composed of vibrant green blue trees while the afternoon sun shone down on them from above.

Jack surveyed the area in front of him, "Oh joy, more trees," he deadpanned, "Carter, which way is the metal whatsit that the UAV picked up?"

Carter checked her compass before answering, "It's 5 klicks that way sir," she said as she pointed in the relevant direction, which happened to be deeper into the forest lying behind the stargate.

"Well come on campers, we haven't got all day to do this," Jack said evenly.

"Well actually we do Jack," corrected Daniel.

"Yeah-sure-you-bet-you," replied Jack slowly as he put his sunglasses on and started walking in the direction that Carter had indicated.

Teal'c gave Daniel a look and raised eyebrow before following Jack. Carter then gave him an expectant look before following as well.

"What?" said Daniel in confusion as he watched his teammates walk away, "_What_?"

A while later, the members of Sg-1 found themselves standing in front of the source of the metallic signature. It was a crashed fighter of a type they had never before seen.

"Cool," said Jack in admiration as he gazed on the crashed ship.

"I have never before seen a ship of this type," Teal'c commented as he also looked the ship over.

The ship was lying in a ditch of its own making a few meters away from the shore of a large lake. Behind the ditch was a deep and long furrow that the ship had obviously made when it crashed. The ship had a long and slender appearance tapering into a blunt nose at the front, the remains of one of its wings could also be seen. Carter closer to get a better look.

"_Careful Carter_," her CO called out, wary of the unexpected.

"Yes sir," she answered without looking back. Slowly she edged closer; she reached out one tentative hand and touched the hull, "Its cold." She moved closer and hefted herself up to look into the cockpit.

"It's a one-seater sir," she said after her first glance.

"Anything else?" asked Jack.

"There's dried blood on the consoles sir," she said after a few minutes of close examination, "_A lot of it sir_."

Teal'c, who had moved closer to get a look at the charred wing, spoke up, "These blast appear to have been made by a staff canon," he proclaimed with complete certainty.

"Uh Colonel, there's some sort of design on the hull, under the cockpit," said Carter as she stood scrutinizing the hull, "It's some sort of reptile…_with eight legs_."

"Eight legs? Weird," said Jack, he had been processing the information came to a decision, "All right campers, lets see if we can't find whoever was piloting this thing…"

"Or _whatever_. Or whatever was piloting it," added Daniel speculatively.

Jack glared at him, "Fine, just spread in a standard search pattern."

They spread out and began looking for signs of the unknown pilot.

After a few minutes Teal'c called out, "O'Neill! I have found tracks!"

The team gathered around him as he kneeled near the edge of the lake, examining the tracks.

"T buddy, what have you found?" asked Jack.

"There are two groups of tracks here," he pointed to one cluster, "These are Jaffa, perhaps five of them in total," he paused, "This one is not. It is smaller and much lighter, perhaps female. Both sets have been here for several days. They head off in that direction," he pointed down the shoreline, away from the crashed fighter.

"Lead the way," commanded Jack.

The trail led them away from the crashed ship for several meters before entering the forest. They continued following the tracks, weapons at the ready for any signs of hostile Jaffa.

After a few more minutes of following the trail they came into a small clearing and found the Jaffa.

__

Or at least their corpses…

The Jaffa bodies were spread across the small clearing, two off to the left another two on the right and one all alone at the far edge of the clearing.

"Check them out…but be careful!" Jack stressed the careful part.

The team spread out to examine the bodies. Teal'c went right, Jack and Carter went left and Daniel checked out the distant one.

"These two died by staff blast," called out Teal'c.

"Yeah same here," said Jack as he kicked one the corpses over in disgust.

"This one wasn't!" Daniel called out as he stood several paces away from the last Jaffa corpse, "You might want to come have a look at this one," Daniel continued in a strange tone.

The rest of the team exchanged glances before going to see what Daniel had discovered.

They stopped short of the corpse as they saw the reason for Daniel surprise. The Jaffa had been decapitated; the head was lying the dirt a few meters away from the stump that used to be this Jaffa's neck.

"Holy Hanna…" muttered Carter under her breath.

Teal'c knelt down to examine the wound, "This wound has been cauterized," he announced in surprise, he moved to see the head, "as has this wound."

"You're kidding right?" asked Carter incredulously, "What kind of weapon could do this?"

"I do not know Major Carter. I have never before seen a weapon capable of doing this," answered Teal'c.

Jack was just as mystified as they were, "Well I don't know either…"

"Hey, guys…" Daniel had discovered another surprise for them.

Surprise blossomed on all of their faces in addition to the already present shock/incredulousness.

"Cool," said Jack quietly, "Now there's something that you don't see everyday," he continued jokingly, for Daniel was standing there holding **half** a staff weapon in each hand. The two ends also appeared to have been cauterized.

"Wow," said Carter in awe, "it would take a lot of energy to cut through the Naquada in a staff weapon."

"Which brings us back to what type of weapon could do this," added Daniel.

"Yeah well, let's just hope whoever is using that weapon is friendly," Jack added, "Teal'c you see anymore tracks here?"

"I will look," said Teal'c as he moved off.

Teal'c began searching the clearing for more tracks that do not belong to Jaffa or his teammates. After a few minutes of searching he found more heading deeper into the forest. He told Jack his findings.

Jack turned to Daniel and Carter; "You two head back to the gate and radio Hammond. Ask him for backup and a salvage team for the ship. Lets hope we can get something we can use from the ship. Me and Teal'c will continue on the trail," Jack ordered.

"Yes," answered Carter smartly.

"Sure Jack. Just try not to shoot whoever you find before we can talk to them," warned Daniel.

Jack glared in return and went to join Teal'c.

Jack and Teal'c continued on the trail for half an hour until the tracks just disappeared.

"The tracks stop here O'Neill," said Teal'c in confusion.

"What do mean they just stop here? There's nothing here? Just more trees and dirt," said Jack also in confusion.

"They simply stop."

Jack looked about but a second examination of the surroundings merely confirmed that there was nothing to be seen but more trees.

Jack grabbed his radio and depressed the button, "Carter……Carter………CARTER!"

The answer finally came, "Carter here," her voice was slightly muffled.

Jack exchanged a glance with Teal'c, who's only reaction was to raise a speculative eyebrow, "What's going on, Major?"

"Sir, we may have found the pilot," she answered simply.

"What! What do you mean _may have found_?" demanded Jack seriously.

"_She_ appears to have amnesia, sir," came Carter's reply, "Daniel's talking to her."

"_She_?" asked Jack in surprise.

"Yes sir, _She_." came Carter's reply, "She's young sir, possibly early to mid twenties and short…shorter than Lt. Hailey sir. She wearing a tattered jumpsuit and she has a healed gash across her forehead. _A big one sir…_" Carter finished.

Jack stood there taking in all of the information that Carter had given him, "Where are you now?" demanded Jack.

"We're at the gate sir, she appeared after I finished relaying your orders to General Hammond…reinforcements will be here in an hour sir," added Carter.

"Stay there Carter, we'll be at your position as fast as we can," Jack ordered. He let go of his radio and said hurriedly, "Come on Teal'c, we have to get back to the gate."

They turned and started to run back to the gate hoping that nothing would happen to Carter and Daniel in the meantime.

****

Author's Notes: Hope you like this chapter. I bet you weren't expecting this were you?


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting a girl

Little Lost Girl

Star Wars/Stargate Crossover

****

Disclaimer: I don't own star Wars or Stargate

****

Timing: Early season 7 of Stargate, after Daniel has returned. Post the New Jedi Order arc.

****

Summary: Sequel to **_the Healer_**. Sg-1 goes to investigate a downed starship on an uninhabited planet and encounter a lost woman.

****

Author's Notes: Hope you like this chapter.

X-Over: No, The Healer is finished, it was just meant as a prelude and so I could use those characters in this fic, i.e. yes they will all be going to see Barris Offee, but that's still a few (or several) chapters off.

Tom Burdett: Yup, got it in one!

Maxennce: Almost got it, but think several decades after ROTS.

Chapter 2 Meeting a girl

Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson walked through the forest on an alien world, heading back to the gate as Jack O'Neill and Teal'c continued to follow the trail left behind by the mysterious pilot that had decimated a group of Jaffa, to contact General Hammond and request backup.

Daniel looked at Sam and found her deep in thought and mumbling to herself, "Something wrong Sam?" he asked her.

She turned to look at him, confused, "What?"

"I said, is something bothering you Sam? You looked a little lost in thought," asked Daniel.

"Oh, its just that something about all this seems familiar. The way the staff weapon was cut reminded me of something, but I can't remember what exactly…" she answered as she still thought it over.

"Okay. It'll come to you eventually Sam, it always does," Daniel optimistically assured her.

"Yeahsureyoubetya…" she retorted dejectedly.

Daniel gave her a disturbed look.

She noticed his stare. "What? What's wrong this time?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Daniel continued to stare at her with a disturbed look on his face for a while before answering her, "I think we've all been spending too much with Jack O'Neill" he postulated with a shudder.

She thought about it for a second before giving him a stricken look, "I think you're right Daniel…We need a vacation."

The rest of the trip to the gate was made in silence as the entertained the prospect of starting to act more like Jack O'Neill.

When they reached the gate Daniel dialed Earth's address. He pressed on the red dome and activated the gate. The gate activated with the expectant whoosh of energy before settling down.

Carter reached for her radio and said, "Major Carter to the SGC."

She didn't have to wait long for an answer, "Major Carter this is Hammond, go ahead," came the strong Texan voice of the SGC base commander.

"Sir we've found a crashed fighter and are requesting a salvage team, sir," requested Carter, "We've also found bodies of a group of Jaffa, Colonel O'Neill suggests that having a second SG team sent here may be warranted, sir."

"How many Jaffa Major?" asked a concerned General Hammond.

"Five sir, four were killed by staff blasts and the fifth was decapitated sir," she elaborated.

"……Decapitated!" General Hammond said shock evident in his voice, Jaffa were powerful warriors, to be able to decapitate one in the midst of a battle with 5 would very hard to do.

"Yes sir."

"Fine Major, What about the ship? Is it Goa'uld?" said General Hammond skipping to the next item.

"No sir, we've never encountered this design before sir, not even Teal'c has," explained Carter, "It looks advanced sir, if we could salvage something from it…"

"I understand Major. The salvage team and SG-3 will be ready to debark from here in an hour. Where is the rest of SG-1 now?" inquired General Hammond.

"Daniel's with me. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are trying to track down the pilot of the ship, sir," answered Carter succinctly.

"Fine Major, Hammond out," the General signed off and a few seconds after that the wormhole disengaged.

Sam looked to Daniel, "So what do we do now?" Daniel asked.

Sam opened her mouth to answer but movement caught her eye, she turned to face it and found herself looking into the a pair of inquisitive brandy brown eyes, that were looking Sam and Daniel up and down, curiosity shone brightly in them.

The inquisitive eyes were set in a round face with a button nose that belonged to a tiny young woman that appeared to be smaller than Dr Janet Fraiser, the Chief Medical Officer at the SGC. The girl had long brown hair was wearing what appeared to be a tattered flightsuit that was an obnoxious shade of orange. But the most startling feature was the large healed scar across her forehead that looked only recently healed.

"Hi," said the girl.

Daniel and Sam froze.

"You know it's only polite to say hi when someone says hi to you," the girl said gazing expectantly at the frozen pair.

Daniel cleared his throat and quickly went into his explorer mode, "Sorry. Hi. I'm Dr Daniel Jackson, and this is Major Samantha Carter. We're peaceful explorers from the planet called Earth."

"That's nice."

Daniel exchanged a glance with Sam, "Uh, okay. And you are?" he prompted.

The girl shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know."

"Excuse me?" said Daniel in surprise. Sam shared the feeling with him.

"I don't know, I don't remember. I just woke up here one day," continued the girl in the same nonchalant tone and attitude.

"Oh…You don't remember anything?" asked Daniel insistently.

The girl shrugged again, "Nothing…well actually not nothing a few flashes here and there but nothing that makes sense. At least to me." The girl was still not bothered by her apparent memory loss.

During Daniel's conversation with the girl Carter had moved to stand behind Daniel. Now, Daniel could hear Sam talking to a worried Jack.

The girl looked at Sam and said, "Who's she talking to?"

"Uh, those are some friends of ours that here with us," he paused, "You know that she was talking through a communication device?" most natives that saw them talking on their radios always wondered why they were talking to themselves.

"Yeah, it's a comlink of some sort, right?" the girl explained.

"A comlink?" prompted Daniel curiously.

"Yeah, I think they're common were I come from," she added quizzically, unsure of her statement.

"Sure. Do you remember anything else?" Daniel tried to coax more information from her.

The girl tilted her head as she thought about it. She then shook her head.

Daniel looked to Carter who gestured to him that the Colonel was on his way. He turned back to the girl and said, "Listen our friends are on their way back here, they'd like to meet you as well, so why don't we sit down here and wait for them?" Daniel said.

"That's be nice. I'd like to meet them too," the girl said happily with a smile.

Jack O'Neill raced through the Forest with Teal'c hard on his heels running towards the Gate as if his life depended on it. It didn't but Daniel's and Carter's may. He fully expected to arrive just in time to see the pilot slicing and dicing Daniel and Carter into ity bity pieces.

His knees were starting to hurt as he reached the clearing in which the Gate stood. He stopped short as he caught the sight in front of him and Teal'c nearly ran him over.

"Easy there big fella," he said to Teal'c.

They stood there taking in the sight of Daniel, his 2IC and supposedly dangerous pilot sitting and chatting idly on the ground by the DHD.

He and Teal'c exchanged glances, Teal'c even gave him a raised eyebrow. Slowly they made their way towards the sitting group.

"Hi campers, I've see you've made a new friend…care to introduce us?" said Jack in his special tone of voice that he kept for occasions like theses.

The group looked up at the voice, "Hi," said the unknown girl in a perky voice with a smile.

Jack mimicked her attitude, "Hi," he gave her a big fake smile in return.

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill and that is Teal'c the Jaffa," Daniel named them for the girl.

The girl acknowledged them with a nod and another perky smile, "Nice to meet you."

Teal'c nodded gravely in return and Jack said, "Yeah nice to meet you. I don't suppose you have a name we can call you by?"

"Actually no." Jack sputtered in disbelief but the girl missed his reaction and continued talking, "…We were just talking about that though. We were discussing names. Maybe you have a few suggestions? Its preferableto everyone calling me that girl…" the girl said jokingly.

A slow grin grew on Jack's face, the girl had managed to disarm with her joke and he had a gut feeling that the girl was harmless, at least to them.

"Yeah, I may have a few suggestions, how does Marge sound? Or better yet Lisa?" If he couldn't name the Prometheus Enterprise then maybe he could name an alien after on the female Simpsons.

The girl thought about it for a while, while Daniel and Carter tried to hide smiles as they perceived his reference, "Naah, Marge sounds old and Lisa just doesn't sound right. But thanks anyway," she finished with a smile for his attempt.

"Duh. Well never mind I'm all tapped out now," said Jack

"Jasmine is a good name as well. It refers to a scented flower that is popular among the people of Earth," added Teal'c all of a sudden.

"No, doesn't feel right as well, maybe Ja…Ja…Jay-something…Yes Jaya. You can call me Jaya," she said with certainty.

The group exchanged glances, and Sam spoke up, "Why Jaya?"

"I think that's my name or maybe a nickname, I think somebody important used to call me that," she said bewilderment/wonder in her voice.

"Now that that's settled why don't we call the General and see if we can't get Jaya her back to base. Maybe have Doc Fraiser have a look at that scar on your forehead," suggested Jack

Jaya shrugged, "Sure why not? It's not like I have anything better to do with my time," she said eliciting a snort of laughter from Jack as mischief sparkled in her brandy brown eyes.

****

Author's Notes: Hope you like this chapter. Read, Enjoy and Review! Please! As all writers I live for reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 Briefing

Little Lost Girl

Star Wars/Stargate Crossover 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star Wars or Stargate

**Timing:** Early season 7 of Stargate, after Daniel has returned. Post the New Jedi Order arc.

**Summary:** Sequel to **_the Healer_**. Sg-1 goes to investigate a downed starship on an uninhabited planet and encounter a lost woman.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. If you find lots of spelling mistakes here its because my spell checker was having a heart episode while I was writing this chapterL

**ele: **Yup, you got it as well.

**Worker72: **Yes its Jaina and the story's timeframe is actually post NJO. Anakin's death was a waste, that was the whole point of it, to stress the seriousness of the Vong threat.

Chapter 3 Briefing 

"As far as we can tell, Jaya encountered the Goa'uld in orbit of PX-591 and was shot down," Major Samantha Carter was explaining to General George Hammond, the commander of Stargate Command, who was sitting across from her at the briefing table.

They had returned to the SGC when the salvage team had arrived, taking Jaya along with them, with the General's permission of course. Jaya had stared with wide eyed curiosity at all that she had seen as they had taken her to the infirmary. They'd left her in Dr. Janet Fraiser's able hands while they had their regular post-mission medical exams.

That had been an hour ago and now they were all assembled in the briefing room, sitting around the table explaining to General Hammond what they had found.

"…she managed to maintain some semblence of control as she crashed, enough that she could survive. Jaya then ran into a Jaffa patrol and killed them," Carter contiuned reporting.

"All six of them," Colonel Jack O'Neill added helpfully.

"She killed them all?" asked General hammond in surprise, "From what I've seen she appears to…well innocent to be able to do something like that," he added thoughtfully, for some reason she had reminded him of his innocent granddaughters when he first met her.

Carter smiled knowingly before continuing, "I know sir, she has that affect on people, but that's not the interesting point."

"Indeed, she has a most disaming personality" confirmed Teal'c as Daniel and Jack also added their voices in agreement.

"Four of the five Jaffa were killed by staff blasts but the last one had been…decapitated. Whatever blade or cutting tool was used actually cauterized the wound, there was no blood on the Jaffa or the ground around him," Carter continued empathically.

"Don't forget about the staff weapon Danny boy found, Carter," said Jack.

"Excuse me?" Hammond said in confusion.

"I was getting there sir, " Carter said to Jack, "The Jaffa warrior's staff weapon had also been cut in half and was lying next to the him, sir" Carter finished.

General Hammond looked between his subordinates wondered why every mission they went on lead to an another mystery, "But she dosen't remember any of this does she?" he finally said.

"No sir this is all educated conjecture from what we found on the planet, sir," Carter admitted.

"But the evidence speaks for itself General and I doubt we're that far from the truth. I mean we found nobody else on the planet, except Jaya," insisted Daniel Jackson.

The General considered the point and agreed, "Hmm, did you find anything else noteworthy in your recon?"

"Well, her fighter did have a eight-legged lizard draw on the side, this could have some significance in her culture," Daniel replied.

Carter apperaed to want to say something but was hesitant.

"Major, did you have something to add?" the General asked seeing her hesitation.

"Well, sir…I might be wrong about this, but when I was examining the controls of her fighter, I think I saw an indicator for shield strength," Carter admitted tentatively, "I could be wrong though, the controls were in an unfiliar language and did have an unfamiliar configuration," she added quickly afterwards.

They all sat up striaghter in their chairs at Carter's statement, even Teal'c.

"In all my years as First Prime of Apophis, I have never encountered or heard of any species that has been capable of producing fighters that are shielded," Teal'c said after overcoming the temporary shock that had overcome them all, "It would be in our best intrests to meet people capable of such technological feats."

"I couldn't agree with you more, big guy," added Jack in awe.

General Hammond came out of his surprise and asked, "Are you sure, Major? This could provide us with a severe advantage over the Goa'uld, if we could gain access to this technology."

"Or a powerful new ally," added Daniel quickly.

"Indeed," added Teal'c.

Carter looked at the expectant faces around her before answering, "No sir , I'm not sure. I'd have to study the ship in furthur detail before I was, sir," Carter responded.

"How'd I know you were going to say that?" added Jack sarcastically.

They all ignored his remark while risisted the urge to roll hewr eyes at his attempt at humor.

Dr. Janet Fraiser entered entered the room at that time preventing any furthur remarks, "Well I've completed my examination of Jaya," she said as she took a seat at the table.

"Well Doctor?" prompted General Hammond.

Janet began her report, "She's not a Goa'uld, the MRI ruled that possiblity out and other than the scar across her forehead, she appears to be a healthy young human female, though I've sent a blood sample to the lab for a DNA analysis for confirmation. She's also older than she looks. I took a few X-rays to estimate her age, if the development of humans hasn't changed drastically on her planet, then she's probably in her late 20s, maybe even 30," they all raised their eyebrows in surprise at this, Jaya did not look her age at all, in fact, they had thought her to be in her late teens and at the most maybe 20 or 21.

"Really?" asked Jack in surprise.

Janet nodded in the affirmative before continuing, "And she's very healthy…remarkably healthy. I mean the marines I certify to go through the 'gate aren't that healthy! I have never in all my years of practicing Medicine seen a patient that healthy! There's bsolutely nothing nothing wrong with her, physiologically speaking. The only thing wrong with her is the amnesia and I believe that's more of psychiatric problem than a medical one," exclaimed Janet in mystification.

"So what do you suggest we do, doctor?" asked General Hammond.

"I've already requested that Dr. Mackenzie come and talk with her, unfortunately he's unable to come until tomorrow," reported Janet.

"Fine, so were is Jaya now?" General Hammond asked.

"I had one of the airmen show her to one of the base's empty guest quarters," Janet replied.

"Fine. Major, why don't you see how the salvage is coming along, and Dr. Jackson, why don't you see how our guest is doning it seems we will be her hosts for a while," General Hammond ordered, he stood up, "All right people, remember to handle this situation delicatly and treat Jaya well, if she is part of an advanced society, we want her to look favorably on us," he eyed each of his subordinates seperately, "…you hear that Jack?" he said while eyeing Jack speculatively.

"What? Me? I'd never do anything like that!" Jack denied Hammond's comment.

They all turned to give him dark looks, Teal'c even gave him a dubious eyebrow.

Jack looked at the various glances directed in his direction and then finally sighed, "Yeahsureyoubetyou, I'll behave."

The General smiled at him, "Good, now you're all dismissed."

"Yes, sir," intoned Jack, Sam and Janet before they all left the briefing room to see to their orders.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. Read, Enjoy and Review!Jb And Expect more updates soon!J


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Nowhere

Little Lost Girl

Star Wars/Stargate Crossover 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star Wars or Stargate

**Timing:** Early season 7 of Stargate, after Daniel has returned. Post the New Jedi Order arc.

**Summary:** Sequel to **_the Healer_**. Sg-1 goes to investigate a downed starship on an uninhabited planet and encounter a lost woman.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. And don't be stingy when about reviewing! The more, the more I'll be motivated to write the next chapter!;)

Worker72: That bothered you? What? Haven't you ever met anyone and made a mistaken assumption on how old they were? There's nothing more to it than that.

Chapter 4 Getting nowhere 

A week had passed since SG-1 had discovered the downed fighter and run into Jaya. Carter had been toiling day and night to figure out what everything about Jaya's fighter. So far she had very little progress to show for it. This frustrated her and Jack had stopped bugging her after she 'accidentally' spilt her coffee on him after he had nearly managed to destroy an entire day's work. Jack was afraid that her frustration and his needling would cause her to do a something in response that would lead to her court-martial. So he'd gone off to bug Daniel as he was a civilian and couldn't be court-martialled, if he did something.

Daniel also was not having any luck deciphering the script that had been found on the fighter, though he believed it to a derivative of the Ancient's language since some similarities in the script could be seen. This had set Daniel off as he had then started to speculate wildly that Jaya's people were direct descendants of the Ancients who still used aspects of their technology, but the lack of any reaction from what systems were still active on the fighter to Jack O'Neill had cast doubt on this hypothesis.

Dr Mackenzie had arrived as scheduled and over the course of the week he'd talked to Jaya on many occasions and had tried to see what she remembered but so far he had come up short. This had in no way made Jaya unhappy, she didn't mind at all that she didn't remember anything of her life but it had lead Dr Mackenzie to hypothesis that there was something horrendous in her memory that she was trying to repress. It was the report of one of the Airmen that were responsible for guarding her door at night that led to the discovery of the fact that she seemed to be experiencing daily nightmares. This led Dr Mackenzie to add Post-traumatic stress syndrome to his diagnosis of self-induced amnesia.

In short, even though she appeared to be a vibrant happy young woman she was in fact, to quote Colonel Jack O'Neill, 'one really, really messed up girl'.

This had in no way diminished his affection for her, for in the week that she was at the SGC, a bond had grown between them built upon the dry sarcastic sense of humor they both shared. Together they had become a menace to the SGC, no one was safe from their dry comments and humorous remarks. It was like having the smart sarcastic Jack O'Neill in a petite female body, one who had a pout that was deadlier than a Goa'uld hand device. No male was safe once she unleashed her pout upon him, amazingly, many a time had she even managed to force Jack to give up his last cup of blue jello.

Even Teal'c had been unable to resist her charms and the large intimidating Jaffa warrior had been smitten by her good-natured charms, and he discovered to his delight that she was one of the few people who could put up with watching Wormhole Extreme with him. That had cemented their good-natured relationship for all time.

It was on the first day of the second week that Dr Mackenzie suggested something to could help bring back Jaya's memories.

"Hypnosis, doctor?" asked General Hammond as his brow furrowed quizzically, "How will that help?"

Doctors Mackenzie and Fraiser had come to General Hammond in his office and they were now explaining to him why they wanted to do this.

"Sir, I've tried everything else and so far I've failed to jog her memories. I usually keep hypnosis as a last resort, this is why I was hesitant to suggest this course of action before," Dr Fraiser nodded adding her support to his pronunciation of the only course they had left open to them.

"Does this produce hold any risks for Jaya?" General Hammond said thinking their suggestion over.

Dr Fraiser answered for Mackenzie, "No sir, there are no reported complications associated with this process, though this has a very low success rate," she pointed out.

"And if it fails?" the General asked, wanting to know what other options they had in front of them.

"Nothing sir. After this we can only wait to see if she regains her memory on her own, that could happen any time between two minutes form now to twenty years from now or more…she might never regain her memories at all," answered Doctor Mackenzie grimly.

General Hammond thought about it for a moment, he didn't have to think long, there wasn't much choice in the matter, he nodded smartly and ordered, "Fine, see to it doctors…though tell me before you start, I'd like to watch. Jaya has become a mystery that I'd like to see solved…the sooner the better!"

"Yes sir," the doctors intoned before leaving his office to prepare for the procedure.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. Sorry its so short, I've been having a bout of writer's block for this chapter, but expect things to pick up more in the next few chapters. As always, Read, Enjoy and Review!JAnd Expect more updates soon!J


	5. Chapter 5 Discoveries

Little Lost Girl

Star Wars/Stargate Crossover 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star Wars or Stargate

**Timing:** Early season 7 of Stargate, after Daniel has returned. Post the New Jedi Order arc.

**Summary:** Sequel to **_the Healer_**. Sg-1 goes to investigate a downed starship on an uninhabited planet and encounter a lost woman.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. And don't be stingy when about reviewing!

**To All Readers: **Due to the amount of attention people are paying to this fic as compared to several of my others, as soon as this fic is finished (hopefully the next chapter will be the big finale) I will be focusing on my other fics until further notice.

Sean Malloy-1: If all goes according to plan, then in the next chapter.

Worker72: After reading the first two parts, yes I will be including the Dark Nest trilogy. Those books have several items that should mesh very well with Stargate. Though I will be altering the timing a bit to deal with a few things in the Stargate part of this fic. I really can't wait till The Swarm War comes December!J

oblivianknight1: Sorry real life isn't leaving me any time to writeL Chapter 5 Discoveries 

"Now I want to relax and just listen to the sound of my voice," began Dr Mackenzie, his voice melodic and hypnotic as he spoke.

He and Jaya were alone in the containment room while Sg-1 and General Hammond observed from behind the glass. The lights were dimmed in the room. Jaya was lying on a reclined chair in the middle of the room and Dr Mackenzie had a chair next to her head.

"…I want you to close your eyes and in the back of your mind create a small comfortable room. This is your safe room. Nothing can happen to you there. You can return to it at anytime during our conversation," Dr Mackenzie continued in a reassuring manner as Jaya's breathing became more and more relaxed, "I want you to try to remember the happiest moment in your life, a moment when everything was perfect."

As Jaya lay there with her eyes closed and with her breathing relaxed a small smile spread across her face.

"Jaya? Can you hear me?" Dr Mackenzie asked softly.

She nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me what you are doing?"

"I'm playing."

"Can you describe in more detail? How old are you? Where are you? Who's with you?"

"The sun's shining. We're playing at the beach. I'm three and a half standard years old. My brothers are with me we're playing in the surf. Mom and dad are watching us," said Jaya with joy in her voice.

"Okay, Jaya, I want you to place this thought into the your safe room. Have you done this?"

Jaya nodded affirmatively.

"Okay now I want you to fast forward from that point to another happy point in your life," he paused for a second, giving Jaya time to reach for another memory. "Okay Jaya, where are you now?"

"I'm eight. My Uncle's climbing up a tree, he's carrying me on his back," Jaya sighed happily. "We've reached the top of the tree. I can see the forest and the city spread out in front of us. It's very windy up here. It's blowing my Uncle's fur into my eyes."

Dr Mackenzie froze in surprise while in the observation area Jack O'Neill shared a surprised glance with Daniel as he mouthed the word fur to him.

"Your Uncle has fur?" Dr Mackenzie asked carefully.

"He's a Wookiee, he had beautiful chestnut brown fur," explained simply.

Dr Mackenzie frowned at her wording, _had?_ "Jaya what do you mean had?" he asked carefully.

Jaya's brow creased and she frowned but didn't answer him.

"Jaya…is everything all right?"

She didn't answer but even as he watched a tear slid down her cheek, "I don't want to remember," she stated despondently.

Dr Mackenzie said hurriedly, "It's okay Jaya just return to your safe room. You don't have to remember anything painful."

The frown slowly disappeared from Jaya's face and a neutral expression replaced it.

"Okay Jaya, lets fast forward. Do you remember you teenage years, what about when you were sixteen?" he suggested, most people remembered that age fondly.

The frown quickly returned to Jaya's face, "I…I…" she began hesitantly her voice trembling, "Anna died then and I-I watched the sentient forests…b-b-burn."

Surprise and shock spread across the doctor's face and he quickly decided to move on clearly sixteen had been a very traumatic year for her. Even though the comment about sentient forests had peaked his curiosity.

"Uh…Let's skip over that as well Jaya, do you remember anything memorable about when you were eighteen or nineteen?" he said quickly hoping for another positive memory that would make her want to remember everything.

Jaya turned inward and tried to remember. Images flew through her mind at lightspeed, strange scarred creatures and pain, a grassy bushel and a violet slashing blade. Emotions that burned brightly that she didn't want to remember and words that didn't mean anything to her now but seemed to carry an incredible weight on her soul, **_Thirty seconds. Take her, Jacen. Kiss Tahiri for me._**

She couldn't bear it and she thrust the images from her mind with all her strength and an anguished scream. She awoke fully from her trance and sat up screaming as she grabbed her head as if in pain. And she was in pain, emotional, soul wrenching pain. She didn't want any of her memories back!

The air around her seemed to shimmer around her and Dr Mackenzie suddenly found himself tumbling end over end through the air until his left shoulder impacted with the wall. He felt something crack in his shoulder before darkness claimed him. His chair hit the wall next to him.

Then as the onlookers watched the glass separating the observation area and the containment room cracked and bent inward but didn't shatter, much to their relief.

Jack grabbed the phone in the observation area and began yelling for medical teams as Jaya sat upright on the edge of her couch looking with wide eyes in surprise at what she had inadvertently caused.

xoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well there it was their last option to somehow help Jaya regain her memories had failed, abysmally. Instead of helping them find answers it had only sparked more questions…as well as breaking Dr Mackenzie's left collarbone, the head of his left humerus, two of his fingers and severely bruising the rest of his arm and one rib.

Jaya's telekinetic thrust had thrown the doctor away from her and into the wall with bone cracking force as well as almost shattering the glass window that Sg-1 and General Hammond had been observing from behind.

When Jaya had awoken afterwards she had been so embarrassed and sorry that she had accidentally hurt Dr Mackenzie and subsequent tries for her to actively use her telekinetic skills had completely failed.

Sg-1, General Hammond and Dr Fraiser were once more gathered in the conference room to discus what options they had left pertaining to their mysterious guest.

Dr Fraiser was explaining the options they had lefty from a medical stand point, "That's it sir. Amnesia is unfortunately one of the many diseases that we have yet to fully understand. The only option left to us to wait and see if her memory returns."

"How long could that take?" asked a contemplative General Hammond.

Dr Fraiser grimaced and told them the bad news, "They could return tomorrow, next year…maybe even never, sir."

The others grimaced; this was far from what they wanted to hear.

General Hammond digested the news sourly; "In that case perhaps it would be best if we transferred her to an off base facility where other psychiatrists could continue with her until Dr Mackenzie recovers," he said dourly.

"General Hammond, Jaya is undoubtedly a Hok'tar would not it be wise to keep her here under close observation, both the NID and the Goa'uld would go to great lengths to capture her if they knew of her existence," Teal'c commented.

"T's got a point General," added Jack quickly.

"I know that Jack but despite Dr Fraiser's considerable skills we do not have the facilities here to deal with a long term patient and I will take special precautions to make no-one finds out about her special abilities," General Hammond assured Jack. He knew that Jack had developed a soft spot for the slip of girl they had found alone on a deserted planet. Hammond had also developed a soft spot for her and didn't want any more harm to come to her, "For know you're all dismissed, I've already made my decision."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A while later found Carter going through the salvage equipment they had found on the planet and brought back. There was still a lot of cataloguing to do and many devices she had yet to identify.

"Hey, Major," called out of the technicians, "This piece seems to be intact. Though you guess is as good as mine Major as to its function," continued the mystified technician.

Carter walked over to the technician. She found him holding a small metallic handle.

Carter froze in disbelief.

Of all the dumb blind luck… 

They spend weeks trying to find out about Jaya-not to mention that disastrous session with Dr Mackenzie and the answer drops intro their laps like this? She thought in stunned disbelief.

She stretched out her hand and the technician handed her the handle. Very slowly she rolled the handle around as she felt the grip and examined the design. She slowly stepped away from the technician who was eyeing her curious about the Major's strange behavior.

She found the button she believed would activate it and after making sure that the business end was pointed away from her. She pressed the button.

With a snap-hiss that echoed in the room, an amethyst blade of pure energy sprang to life.

The other occupants of the room turned around and looked in first disbelief than awe as they saw the elegant humming energy blade that Major Carter held. She herself was totally engrossed in the weapon she was holding. She waved it back and forth once before hesitantly turning it off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

General Hammond looked at Carter in surprise (though on one level he should have guessed that something unexpected like this was going to happen) and quickly came to a decision, "Go get Colonel O'Neill and tell him that Sg-1 you have a mission. Go back to Miraan and see if Master Offee is missing one of her people," commanded General Hammond, it seemed that the mystery that was Jaya had finally been solved. Maybe the Triad of Miraan would be willing to share its technology out of gratitude for the return of one of their people.

**Author's Notes:** He he, they're all in for a surprise aren't they?;) Hope you like this chapter. As always, Read, Enjoy and Review!JAnd Expect more updates soon!J


	6. Chapter 6 Who is she?

Little Lost Girl

Star Wars/Stargate Crossover 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star Wars or Stargate

**Timing:** Early season 7 of Stargate, after Daniel has returned. Post the New Jedi Order arc.

**Summary:** Sequel to **_the Healer_**. Sg-1 goes to investigate a downed starship on an uninhabited planet and encounter a lost woman.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. And I say, Review, Review, Review! I cannot say that enough times, ReviewJ

Chapter 6 Who do you think she is? 

"Is Dr Mackenzie going to be okay?" asked an upset Jaya of Dr Frasier. She was sitting in a bed in the infirmary while Janet checked her over.

Janet smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't worry honey, none of his injuries were life threatening, just many. It'll just be a while before he's up and about normally." Janet smiled ruefully, "Though I think that it's going to be a very long time before he ever comes back to the SGC…willingly that is."

Jaya seemed to be only slightly mollified by Janet's reassuring words, "What about Jack? Where's he now?" she asked quietly. His presence always helped her fell at ease.

"He and the rest of SG-1 are on a mission, you know Sam thinks she's figured out where you come from, so they've gone to find out. Don't worry they'll be back soon," explained Janet.

"It's just that…" Jaya began but trailed off.

"Just what?" coaxed Janet. She sat down at the edge of the bed next to Jaya putting on her best motherly face.

Jaya eyed Janet before answering slowly, "It's just that…when he's around I feel safer and he…he-I think he reminds me of my father…_only Jack's less sarcastic_."

Janet blinked; _Jack's **LESS** sarcastic than somebody? Is that even possible?_ "Uh, okay. Well don't worry they should be back soon," she said finally after trying to assimilate that it was humanly possible to be more sarcastic than Colonel Jack O'Neill.

_**Boy, the General was going to love this new fact, Janet could just imagine the expression on his face.**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

SG-1 once more found themselves waiting for the Triad of Miraan to see them. As the first time they had come to Miraan, Barakis had met them a short distance from the stargate and at their bequest had radioed in a request for a meeting with the Triad and Master Offee. Though one thing had puzzled them. Barakis had kept staring at Daniel with a mildly perplexed expression on his face, even Daniel had noticed his weird reaction. They were currently in the anteroom past the security desk that hadn't changed at all since they were last there.

"The Triad will see you now," called a woman from the doorway of the council chambers.

They all filed silently into the council chambers and found the Triad waiting for them.

Master Barriss Offee stood in front of her raised chair and opened her arms welcoming them, "Welcome my friends, it has been many years since we last had contact with you. Please have a seat and let us talk of the reason of your return," she waved her hand and as before four chairs appeared behind the members of SG-1. Amel'ak and Soreen sat on each side of Master Offee wearing identical neutral expressions on their faces.

"Much obliged, my knees thank you," joked Jack looking into the kind luminous eyes of Barriss. Barriss smiled in response but he did not elicit a reaction from the other two council members.

Barriss looked the assembled SG-1 seeing how they had aged, her gaze stopped at Daniel and her brow furred in confusion, "Dr Jackson, what has happened to you?" she asked in disbelief as she continued to scrutinize him.

Daniel frowned and exchanged confused glances with the rest of SG-1, "Uh, excuse me Master Offee?"

"You reek of suppressed power. You are practically glowing with it," she answered confusion evident in her voice.

"You see Daniel I told you, you still glow in the dark," quipped Jack sarcastically as he realized immediately what Master Offee was talking.

Daniel's death from radiation poisoning and subsequent Ascension with the help of Oma'dessala.

"Oh _that_," Daniel said lamely, "long story…"

"Daniel Jackson Ascended to a higher plane of Reality as in the Jaffa Legends of Keb," stated Teal'c stoically.

"Okay maybe not so long," Daniel conceded.

Amel'ak looked with a mixture of disbelief and awe at Daniel, "The legends are true?"

Teal'c nodded solemnly in affirmation.

Amel'ak sat back in his seat trying to absorb this unexpected and unlooked for revelation.

"I am unfamiliar with this legend, please explain to me more about this 'Ascension'," requested Barriss. The little information that had been said had more than astounded her. A higher plane of Reality, Teal'c had said? It reminded her of how some ancient Jedi legends she had heard of.

"Well basically, a person grows beyond the need for a corporeal body and continues to exist purely as a non-corporeal energy being…" Carter began explaining when Colonel O'Neill cut her off.

"Look Master Offee, as interesting as this discussion is. It has absolutely nothing with why we're here," Jack said not wanting to hear another of Daniel or Carter's lecture about Ascension, "I'm sure Daniel and Carter would love to enlighten you later, hell I can practically guarantee you that they will talk until you're satisfied."

"Well than why is it that you have returned to Miraan?" spoke up Soreen coldly.

"Well," began Colonel O'Neill, "Do you happen to be missing someone, a young human female about yay height with long brown hair and brandy brown eyes, that just happens to carry around one of those cool laser swords of yours?"

Barriss Offee froze in her seat and the blood drained from her face, then with quiet precision spoke, "A young 'human' woman you say? How old?" she asked.

"Well the doc says she's in her late twenties," answered Jack after sharing a glance with Daniel over Barriss's reaction.

"What makes you think she is from Miraan, has she said anything about this world?" she asked in the same tone as before.

"She's got amnesia, doesn't remember a thing. Though our docs have been trying to help her remember," Daniel carefully. Master Offee seemed ill at ease to him with what they had said about Jaya.

Barriss rose suddenly from her chair, "Take me to her. Now!" she demanded tensely.

"What is it?" demanded Jack.

"We have not lost anyone from her and none of those with lightsabers on Miraan are human females," she said tensely, her voice rich with worry. She paused for a second before continuing, "I have a suspicion about the girl's origin. If she is what I think she then your entire world is in peril and it is possible that she is only the vanguard or a scout of something much worse the Goa'uld System Lords!" exclaimed Barriss. "It is imperative that I reach her before she remembers." A sudden thought struck Barriss to help the unsure Colonel make a choice, "If you take me now to her I will answer **_ALL_** the questions I refused to answer the first time." She fell silent.

Jack stared at her in shock before…and he wasn't he only one everyone in the room including the two other members of the triad were looking at her in disbelief. Quickly he came to a decision, "Carter, Teal'c, head back to the gate radio Hammond and tell him we're incoming with guests."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The General was waiting for them at the foot of the ramp when they returned to the SGC, though unusual Master Offee's request had been granted her vow to answer ALL of their questions and insistent warning and need to meet Jaya had sparked Hammond's curiosity and alarm. The warning of a possible enemy was not something he wanted to hear, dealing with the Goa'uld and the Replicators was enough trouble, Earth couldn't afford to have anymore enemies.

Barriss Offee and her entourage stepped through the gate after SG-1 had arrived. He surveyed the group assembled before him, the grim faced woman Barriss Offee in a brown robe with the startlingly blue eyes and gold skin, the younger version next to her, and the male version on the other side.

He stepped forward to greet them, "Greetings and welcome to Earth, I am General George Hammond commander of this facility."

Master Offee stepped of the ramp with Barakis and Luminara flanking her, she appeared to be very nervous, "I thank you, I am the Healer, Barriss Offee of Miraan. Now that pleasantries are aside please show the girl Jaya, time is of the essence," demanded Barriss.

General Hammond frowned and exchanged a glance with Jack who was standing silently at his side along with the rest of SG-1. Jack shrugged dismissively, and nodded to the General.

Hammond took a breath and gestured to the door, "This way then."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

General Hammond led a strange procession through the SGC, following him were three stunning golden aliens in flowing brown robes and behind them came SG-1 still armed and in field gear. SGC personnel stared at them and jumped out of their way as the procession made there way to the infirmary.

Finally they arrived at their destination, Janet was waiting for them and led them to Jaya.

Jaya was sitting idly on her bed when she saw the group coming towards them, her face lit up with a smile when she caught sight of Jack, "Hey Jack!" she waved at him.

He walked up to her bed and began, "Hey Jaya, listen we got here someone who wants to meet you," he gestured to Master Offee to step towards them, "this is Master Offee."

Jaya turned her head towards Barriss and smiled innocently, "Hi."

"Greetings," Barriss said as she eyed the girl that was causing her so much concern. The girl that could be the start of a nightmare she had dreamt of for decades.

The girl frowned at her, "You're Mirialan, aren't you?"

Barriss froze at the statement, she heart began to beat faster and trickle of fear began to seep into her soul, "How do you know that?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know, I just do."

Barriss frowned, that wasn't the sort of answer she was expecting, she reached out with the Force to get a feel of this girl and was shocked by what she found. Power, and plenty of it. The Force was strong in this one, very strong. She also felt a black spot upon the girl's soul, but it was less than that she had felt in many other Jedi, including Quinlan Vos who had toed the line between the Light and Dark more than once.

She relaxed and took a deep breath, the girl was not a Dark Jedi or Sith Lord as she had feared. She felt Luminara and Barakis behind her relax upon sensing their mother's relief, though this discovery only left them with only one question, _who in the twelve Hells of Corellia was she!_

She scanned the girl once more to see the cause of her amnesia. Images flashed past her mind's eye and sadness and despair threatened to overcome her where she stood.

"Hello? Earth to Master Offee, are you just going to continue staring at Jaya?" asked Jack sarcastically.

Barriss ignored his sarcastic comment and spoke to Jaya, "I may be able to help you remember…do you want me to remember the sadness?"

Jaya shook her head.

"But you need to, don't you?" continued Barriss mysteriously.

Jaya bit her lip, then nodded.

Barriss smiled at Jaya and then said, "Then lie back and listen," once Jaya was flat in the bed, Barriss placed her hands on either side of Jaya's head. She concentrated and reached out with the Force into Jaya's mind, past the strong barriers that Jaya had erected there. She focused, trying to gently goad the mind into remembering past memories. Time seemed to dilate for Barriss and have no meaning until finally she bent down near Jaya's ear and whispered, "Sleep now and tomorrow you will remember."

Barriss let go of Jaya's head and turned around to face the others, "She will awaken tomorrow and she will remember everything," she explained, while stretching her stiff back.

"What did you do to her? You do know that you were standing like that for an hour?" asked Jack insistently and a bit bewildered.

"I helped her remember. I am not called the Healer for nothing you know," she quipped sarcastically.

Jack flexed his jaw a couple of times before retorting, "Yeah, okay-but you were still standing there hunched over her for an hour."

"These things take time and cannot be rushed. But that is not what is bothering you, is it? You seek the answers I promised you," the last part was said as a unyielding statement.

"Well yeah, of course," retorted Jack smartly.

"Then lead us to somewhere I can sit and talk and your questions will be answered, it is a very long tale," she smiled ruefully, "Though I promise that when I am finished we will both want one question answered."

Jack eyed her speculatively, "Yeah? What's that?"

Barriss shrugged nonchalantly, "Who is she?"

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. As always, Read, Enjoy and Review!


	7. Chapter 7 Finally some answers

Little Lost Girl

Star Wars/Stargate Crossover 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star Wars or Stargate

**Timing:** Early season 7 of Stargate, after Daniel has returned. Post the New Jedi Order arc.

**Summary:** Sequel to **_the Healer_**. Sg-1 goes to investigate a downed starship on an uninhabited planet and encounter a lost woman.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. And I say, Review, Review, Review! I cannot say that enough times, ReviewJ

Chapter 7 Finally some answers 

They were gathered around the conference room table with Master Offee sitting at the head of the table opposite General Hammond.

Once they were all seated, Jack demanded, his patience growing short, "Maybe we can get some answers now? What were you so worried about that you had to rush here and meet Jaya?"

"From your words, I believed her to be one of Palpatine's Dark Jedi," Barriss explained in simple terms. At least they were simple to her.

"You thought that she was a what?" asked Jack confused.

"What's a Dark Jedi?" asked Daniel with interest and with a little bit of alarm, the name was not reassuring at all.

"And who's this Palpatine?" added Hammond.

Barriss shook her head, "You would not understand without me explaining many things first."

"So start explaining," prompted Jack irritably, her infinite patience was starting to grate on him.

Barriss nodded and began spinning her tale, "My tale begins in my home galaxy, I was a Jedi Knight there. For a thousand generations the Jedi order were guardians of peace and justice for Galactic Republic-"

Daniel cut in excitedly, "A thousand generations! Thousand? How many years was that?"

"Yes, it was approximately twenty five thousand years," answered Barriss.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something but nothing came, he was too shocked, they'd never encountered any species that had a history that went back that far except the Asgard and Nox. He closed his mouth and sat back to listen in silence to the rest of Barriss's tale while his head ran through the possibilities and theories of how humans could have been in another galaxy twenty-five thousand years ago.

"The Republic had grown stable and began to stagnant. The bureaucracy had had become so convoluted and corrupt that that we Jedi spent all our time sorting out border disputes and minor problems. We were so distracted we did not see the first signs that the Sith had returned," she continued. She held up her hand to forestall any more questions, "The Sith are the antithesis of the Jedi. A dark and terrible order that misuse their powers for their own gains who arose from an ancient schism between members of the Jedi Order in ancient times. For millennia, the Sith empire had existed and expanded, enslaving numerous worlds much as the Goa'uld have, until it encountered the Republic and Jedi. This happened five thousand years ago and under the rule of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Naga Sadow, they invaded the Republic. The war was short and very brutal but eventually we shattered the Sith Empire. Eventually after a thousand years worth of conflicts and skirmishes, we believed we had destroyed all the Sith Lords…unfortunately we missed one. For a thousand years the Sith grew insidiously as a cancer, invading all aspects of the Republic, killing it from within." She paused and a dark look came over her face, "And we, the Guardians of the Republic…missed it."

Jack winced, no wonder she was so hesitant about talking about it. She was feeling guilty of her Order's failure.

"…Our wake up call came when Master Jinn was killed on Naboo by a Sith apprentice, Darth Maul. This Sith Lord did not escape to kill others afterwards, Master Jinn's then apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. Afterwards, we searched for the Sith but we found nothing." Barriss stopped and took a drink of water from the glass in front of her before continuing, "During this time many systems and local governments wished to cede from the Republic, one man, Count Dooku of Serenno headed an alliance of systems and bound them together to form the Separatists movement, a former Jedi, Master Jinn's former master, who had left the Order when Master Jinn was killed. He was the cause of the Clone Wars that I mentioned before. A massive intergalactic civil war that savaged countless worlds all across my galaxy, some species were even driven to the brink of extinction," she proclaimed as she remembered the debacle that was Honoghr and the Noghri who were helpless to prevent their world's destruction, "You saw my memories of Geonosis, that was merely the opening salvo of the war, no civilians were caught in the crossfire of _that_ battle."

None of the people listening to her were liking what she was saying. For Barakis and Luminara, they could feel their mother's turmoil, bitterness and sadness as she described events from her past life, a time from before she came to Miraan, a time she had sworn never to speak of again, if she could help it.

"The Clone Wars lasted three years and tens of millions died. The Republic Clone Army battled the Separatist Droid army lead by General Grievous, a monstrous cyborg that would drive fear into the hearts of the coldest and worst of the Goa'uld. Hundreds of Jedi died leading the Clones in battle, others left the order believing that the Jedi Council's choice to lead the Clone army was wrong and that the Separatist had the right idea, still others joined Dooku and became Dark Jedi, and slowly our numbers were whittled down and the Order was stretched to the thinnest it had ever been since the end of the Sith War."

She stopped speaking and looked at the varied expressions pointing in her direction. She saw her children's pitying and encouraging looks. Dr Jackson and Major Carter's rapt expressions, to them it was a mere story, they had not had to live through the strife and agony she had. Jack, Teal'c and Hammond on the other hand listened with dark expressions, she could tell that they had live though wars before and had seen at least a modicum of carnage, though she doubted it had been of the scale of the Clone Wars.

_**Well she wasn't finished yet, the worse was yet to come.**_

"Or at least that is what the Public thought they knew. The truth of the matter was that the entire war was a sham, a decoy to obscure the actions of the Sith. Tens of millions died so that the Sith could wipe out ten thousand Jedi. Count Dooku was a Dark Lord of the Sith! Darth Maul's master, Darth Sidious had seduced him to the dark side of the Force and commanded him to make war upon the Republic and the Jedi. Dooku himself then proceed to seduce more Jedi into his service as Dark Jedi, Sora Bulq, Tol Skorr and Kadrian Sey, but to name a few. And that was not including others, Asajj Ventress and the bounty hunters Durge and Jango Fett…and not forgetting Grievous." She snorted in disgust, "Many Jedi simply ran when Grievous showed up at a battle, it is one thing to be told of him, it was another to see him standing in front of you twirling four lightsabers." She shuddered at the encounter.

She paused again for a second before continuing with her explanation, venom in her voice, "But even with all that the worst betrayal was still to come. The clone troopers the army used were all specifically designed never to disobey a direct order from a ranking officer, with the Supreme Chancellor word being unquestioned law, except the original ARC troopers. They received none of the obedience training and therapies. They obey because the prime clone, Jango Fett, before his true allegiances were shown, had told them to obey. This has special relevance to what happened next," she paused again steeling her against the flood of emotions that these memories caused in her, she felt her daughter reaching her through the Force, comforting her. She smiled at Luminara and continued, "During the war were still looking for Darth Sidious, we found absolutely no trace of him and we did look everywhere. Well we found him eventually or rather he found all of us…I will tell you something that few know…the universe has a sense of humor-and a twisted one at that. Darth Sidious was revealed to be none other than…**_Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic!_**" her voice dripped with venom as she revealed this statement.

She felt the shock of those around her hit her like a tsunami, they hadn't conceived of anything like that, the level of deception necessary to pull off something like that. She could even see their shock written all over their faces even the stoic one Teal'c appeared shaken beyond belief.

"Yes, the leader of the Republic was our worst enemy. At the end, with a single order he wiped out the majority of the Jedi Order in one fell swoop. He ordered the Clone troopers to kill the Jedi. Each Jedi had been issued an army of troops to command. These troops that we fought side by side with for three years turned against us on the battlefields! I was battling Separatists druids at that time and a tank was coming up behind me, providing artillery cover for me. I sensed the danger a split second before they opened fire on me. If I had moved any slower then I would have been vaporized, as it was I was only severely incapacitated, I was in such bad shape that my troops thought me dead left me on the battlefield. I clung to life and for days I was alone. Later I was rescued by the first generation ARC trooper known as Alpha. He and his squad had gone rogue and as they nursed me back to health they explained what had happened and why. The Republic was no dead after more than twenty five thousand years of rule and it its place was Palpatine's New Order, the Galactic Empire with him as the all powerful Emperor," she stopped again taking a deep breath and calming her self.

Her unrelenting tale of woe and betrayal of the worst kind wasn't finished yet, but this time her voice was filled with sorrow, "If that wasn't enough they also revealed another betrayal that was much closer to the Jedi and me, in particular. An old friend of mine, a fellow Jedi that I was proud to call a brother Jedi had turned against the Jedi. A Jedi Knight, who was my friend, called Anakin Skywalker. He killed Count Dooku and took his place by Palpatine's side as Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, the Emperor's new powerful enforcer," she sighed regretfully, "I couldn't believe it until we encountered him again. We barely escaped. My friend was gone and in his place was a hideous monster in black armor."

She looked at the indescribable expressions on the faces of those around her, "We escaped into the area in my galaxy called Wild Space along with another ship of refugees and there we came across a device in the space between systems. It was a gigantic circular device. When we neared it activated and sucked us in. It brought us to this galaxy and away from our pursuers. It was similar to a stargate, it was made up of Naquada, though we did not know this at the time…the rest of my story you know already," she finished her tale and sat back in her chair trying to still her emotions as she remembered the old memories, many of which she had shared with them.

Freshest in her mind, was that of Anakin, when they had been apprentices with their masters on Ansion and how he had fearlessly and selflessly jumped into the water to save her after she had been knocked off her suubatar by the gairaks into the river. He had come after her without knowing what the danger was. He was someone that would always have your back no matter what happened.

_And yet he was now Darth Vader._

_**To this day she had trouble coming to terms with the change from Anakin to Vader.**_

Silence descended on the conference room as the humans of Earth tried to come to terms with such a complex and intricate a plot as Palpatine had come up with and the level of patience required.

But one thing was clear, the Galactic Empire was not an enemy they wanted to ever encounter, Palpatine had something both the Goa'uld System Lords and Replicators lacked…**_subtlety and patience_**.

Subtlety, patience and power was not a combination they could win against.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. As always, Read, Enjoy and Review! Next time Sg-1's and Hammond's reactionsJ


	8. Chapter 8 The Feast of Answers

Little Lost Girl

Star Wars/Stargate Crossover 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star Wars or Stargate

**Timing:** Early season 7 of Stargate, after Daniel has returned. Post the New Jedi Order arc.

**Summary:** Sequel to **_the Healer_**. Sg-1 goes to investigate a downed starship on an uninhabited planet and encounter a lost woman.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. And I say, Review, Review, Review! I cannot say that enough times, ReviewJ And finally, REVIEW!

Chapter 8 The Feast of answers after the famine. 

Barriss Offee and her children had retired to the VIP rooms that had been set up for them leaving the members of the SGC to talk alone about the ramifications of the deep dark secrets she had revealed to them after answering a few questions and giving a few more explanations.

"Now we have two extragalactic threats hanging over our heads? Aren't the Replicators enough?" said Jack O'Neill mock-cheerfully.

General Hammond just scowled at him darkly; Jack's humor was misplaced as always.

"At least they don't know about us or the Ancient device that brought Master Offee and her group to this galaxy," commented Daniel trying to look on the bright side.

"Indeed," said Teal'c in a deadpan.

Carter looked thoughtful, "Sir, what she's told has raised even more questions than we had," she stated evenly.

"Yeah, we still squat nothing about Jaya-or whoever she is," added Jack.

"There is a strong possibility she is a Jedi Knight, O'Neill," Teal'c stated firmly.

"Master Offee said she was going to wake up in the morning with all of her memories," Carter pointed out.

General Hammond could feel his headache getting worse, it had started after Master Offee had told them about the Empire and Palpatine and it didn't look like it was going to get any better anytime soon.

"What about the device that Master Offee mentioned?" asked General Hammond, "Major do have any theories?"

"Well sir, judging from how Master Offee described it. It could be a stargate, albeit one much larger-"

"Carter she said she'd seen smaller worlds, I think humongous is the word you're looking for," quipped Jack interrupting Carter's theory.

Carter just shrugged nonchalantly in response.

Hammond just looked before the two before speaking, "Do you have anything else to add, Major?"

Carter just shook her head.

Hammond let out a long suffering breath then said, "Look people, get some rest now and hopefully in the morning all our questions will be answered by Jaya," he stood up, "Right now I have to call the president and tell him about this new threat, dismissed." He barely heard Jack and Carter's yes sirs as he walked away from the table and went to his office, where he went looking for the box of aspirins he kept for special occasions.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile in the VIP quarters of the SGC Barriss Offee was sitting cross-legged on the floor as she discussed events with her children. Luminara was sitting in a chair while Barakis was sitting on the couch, but both had sorrowful looks on their faces.

"Mother, I'm sorry I kept pestering you about the past…I never realized just how bad it was," commiserated Luminara guiltily.

"You could not have know child, I sheltered you all from the truth of things, even many of the other refugees from our galaxy did not know or understand how bad things had become back home," said Barriss calmly and evenly.

"You always did put your foot in things," teased Barakis, "and you always had to get what you wanted."

Luminara glared at her brother and answered in kind as Barriss looked at them with a sad smile. They had something that she never had had back at the Jedi Temple. All these years a part of her had always wondered what Master Luminara Unduli, her mentor and the closest thing she had to a mother, would have thought of Barriss's defiance of the Jedi Code. Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments…or children, but Corellian Jedi had flaunted this rule and they had still been considered Jedi. She wondered if Master Yoda would still consider her a Jedi and be proud of her continuation of the Jedi way, teaching her children and others on Miraan.

She hoped the all would be proud and approve.

Her musings were cut short when she realized Barakis had asked her a question, "Well mother, who do you think this Jaya is? Could she be another Jedi?"

"Yeah but who trained her?" added Luminara.

She thought about it for a few moments before answering her son, "I don't know. It is possible that others survived the Jedi Purge. The last report Alpha received before the others realized he had gone rogue was that several Jedi were still unaccounted for, including Masters Obi-wan, Vos, and Yoda. And if Master Yoda survived then anything is possible, you don't get to be eight hundred plus years without learning a few tricks, at least, to evade pursuers," Barris mused. This was a hopeful assumption that had helped center her and prevent her from spiraling into deep depression at the prospect that she was the Last of the Jedi.

Silence descended on the group as each thoughtfully mused on what Barriss had said.

The silence was broken when Barriss smiled slyly and looked at her daughter, "Though one think Luminara…it's not like you, you seem to have stopped throwing yourself at Dr. Jackson."

Luminara colored slightly and looked away from her mother's knowing gaze in embarrassment.

"He did not seem averse to your advances the last time you met," Barriss simply stated.

Flustered, Luminara answered hesitantly, "It's just that…well you sensed how he had changed and heard what they said about him, he ascended, he was floating around the universe as a non-corporeal being of power…then he was forced to become human again because he tried to save his friends and former family."

"And so?" prompted Luminara as Barakis just listened thoughtfully.

"Well I feel like I'm not good enough for him anymore, I'm just a Jedi-and not a very powerful one at that," Luminara said bitterly.

"Should you not let him decide that?" Barriss said to her daughter pointedly.

Luminara didn't have an answer to that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next day in the infirmary; awareness came slowly for Jaina Solo. Very slowly she swam back to full consciousness. She took a second to remember and mourn the passing of the innocent façade that had been Jaya, the girl that SG-1 had met.

Gone was the innocent little girl and the war-harded veteran of the Vong invasion was back. The Sword of the Jedi was once more fully aware.

_**Never shall she know peace.**_

Her Uncle's prophecy came back to haunt her. This incident had dredged up so many repressed memories, that Dr Mackenzie was lucky he was alive, if he'd reacted any further into her memories he'd have awaken her Rage…and with no Vong around she'd have taken it out on him. It was something that she could not tolerate thinking about.

Slowly she opened her eyes and took in her surrounds. The light was harsh at first but her eyes quickly adjusted, she was lying on a bed in the primitive infirmary of the SGC. She could here voices around her talking.

Jaina slowly sat up in her bed.

"Good morning Jaya," came Dr Frasier's warm voice.

Jaina winced, "Don't call me that," she said sourly, it evoked too many memories, only Anakin had called her that and he was gone now.

Janet froze at the cold tone that Jaya's voice held, "What would you prefer me to call you?"

The coldest pair of brown eyes Janet had ever seen on someone so young turned towards her and said, "Call me Jaina Solo, or Jedi Solo."

"Okay Jaina. Do you mind if I check you over once more? Just to make sure that nothings wrong." Janet asked.

Jaina nodded, "As you wish, but inform General Hammond that I wish to speak with him and the others, including the Master Offee. They all need to hear what I have to say. Especially Master Offee."

"Of course, Jaina," replied Janet, she turned to call the SF on duty, "Call the General tell him _Jaina_ is awake"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They were all once more gathered together as yesterday in the conference room awaiting Janet who was bringing Jaina to them.

Janet and Jaina arrived in the room and Jack froze with one look at Jaina. He almost didn't recognize her, a whole different person stood there and surveyed the room like a predator waiting to pounce. It was very unnerving the change form innocent girl to cold predator.

General Hammond stood up form his chair and gestured to one of the empty chairs, "Welcome Jaina, please take a seat."

Jaina nodded and said, "Thank you general," once she they were all seated again Jaina spoke up, "I wish to thank you for your hospitality this past week and making me feel comfortable and your help in regaining my memories," she smiled and the coldness seemed to regress somewhat.

The General smiled in return, "You're welcome Jaina. How are you feeling now?"

"I am fine general, thank you for asking," Jaina replied with respect for the portly man.

"Then maybe you could introduce yourself, Jaina?" Jack requested, "If that's not okay with you."

Jaina smiled, amused at how that sounded, he really was as irreverent as her father, "Okay course Jack, all you had to do was ask," she replied mockingly.

Daniel snickered and Carter hid a smile at this byplay between the two of them while Jack just arched a Teal'c-like eyebrow at her sarcasm.

Jaina took a deep breath, "I am Jedi Knight Jaina Solo of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances."

_Free Alliances?_ thought Barriss with alarm. Barriss had been eyeing her all the time with some uneasiness, the girl was a lot colder than she had expected her to be,

"Then there are still free systems battling Palpatine?" she asked urgently, perhaps Palpatine's takeover of the Republic did not go as smoothly as she and Alpha had thought? Was Barriss's hopeful thought.

Jaina gave her a weird look, "Who are you?"

Barriss quickly answered her, "I am-was Jedi Master Barriss Offee of the Galactic Republic."

Jaina's eyes widened with surprise, "You were a Jedi of the Old Republic?"

"Yes," was Barriss's succinct reply.

Realization dawned on Jaina, "You-you don't know anything that's happened back in our galaxy do you?" she said in wonderment.

"I have lived in this galaxy for decades now," was Barriss's non-specific answer, she did not wish to tell Jaina about Miraan yet.

Jaina looked at her and said simply, "We won."

Barriss looked at Jaina in confusion not understanding the full import of Jaina's words, she shook her head in confusion, "What do you mean 'we won'?"

Jaina looked at Barriss in all calmness and repeated slowly knowing that this would be a lot for the old woman to taken in at once, never mind the aftermath of the Vong war and Jacen's discoveries of the true nature of the Force, "We. Won."

Barriss's brow furrowed not understanding. Suddenly the light went off in her head and understanding flooded through her. She closed her eyes and repeated Jaina's words softly, "We won…by the Force…"We. The Jedi. We won. Joy filed her being and tears began to slide down her cheeks. Tears of Joy.

"Mother? Are you all right?" came Luminara's concerned voice.

Barriss opened her eyes and looked at Jaina, "Palpatine? And Ana-Vader?"

"Both dead. They died half a decade before I was born and the Empire's gone," Jaina revealed.

"And the galaxy?" she continued to insistently question Jaina.

"At peace," was Jaina's answer.

Barriss's body shook with emotion, both gone and the galaxy at peace, she couldn't believe it. More tears of joy steamed down her cheeks.

She sat there in silence trying to come to terms with so many revelations at once and compose herself, Jedi weren't supposed to loose control of themselves like this.

But at the same time that she felt joy she also grieved for all the Jedi that had fallen and for her lost friend Anakin Skywalker.

Jaina sensed the emotions going through Barriss, she could understand the joy but not the grief she felt, then she remembered Barriss's slip, "Did you know Ankain?" began Jaina slowly.

Barriss wondered at the strange tone in Jaina's voice, "He was…he was a friend, a good friend."

"It was him that killed Palpatine in the end," Jaina explained.

Barriss snorted, "As is the way of the Sith, the Apprentice kills the Master and takes his place."

"Actually no, he turned back to the Light at the end. He died shortly after killing Palpy," Jaina corrected.

Barriss's eyes flew open in disbelief, "Impossible, once the dark path has you. forever we will you be in its thrall."

Jaina shook her head, "He truly turned back at the end. He found his Redemption in the end. He killed Palpy to save his son."

Barriss's jaw hit the floor, "Anakin had a son?"

"Hmm, I take it you didn't know he was married? Damn, I thought that mystery was just about to be solved-you never saw him with a some female back then?" Jaina asked frustrated that Barriss hadn't know anything about that. Jaina had hoped that was one more Skywalker mystery that was about to be solved, "Well actually he had twins, a girl and a boy," she added nonchalantly.

**_Jedi twins!_** Barriss eyes wouldn't focus properly and she felt like she was being overloaded with too many revelations at once. She tried to compose herself once more as questions began to flash through her mind at an increasing rate, "What about the rest of the Jedi who else survived the Purge?"

Jaina didn't answer immediately and when Barriss focused on her, she found Jaina's face frozen and she quickly realized as a sickly feeling began to trickle into her that she; Barriss Offee was the last of the old Jedi. None of the Jedi, her friends, and colleagues had survived.

Barriss cursed the day Palpatine had been born and stopped, something didn't add up, "Then who trained you?" she demanded.

"My master was trained by Palpy and Anakin's son but she never went over to the Dark Side," she held up a hand to forestall any questions, "Just a sec, I'll explain, there was a prophecy about the children of Anakin Skywalker, they would be the down fall of the Empire. They were hidden away at birth by-I think-Masters Kenobi and Yoda. They trained Anakin's son. He was and still is a Jedi, he even defeated Vader in battle, before refusing to serve the Emperor, that's what led to Anakin's heroic end."

Barriss couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Obi-Wan and Master Yoda? But you said that no Jedi survived the purge."

"I meant none are currently living, they survived for a while-a long while. Master Yoda died of old age at _nine hundred_ and Obi-Wan died few years before him, he…he died at Anakin's hand. My parents saw it happen," clarified Jaina.

Barriss clenched her jaw, Anakin killed Obi-Wan? They had been like brothers! Obi-Wan had been like a father to him! She felt angry with Anakin now, and then she remembered something downright disturbing!

_Sometimes I feel like you're going to be the death of me, Anakin._

She remembered Obi-Wan clearly stating that several times to Anakin, Kenobi had always know who was going to kill him!

Barriss shook herself, this day was turning out to be very stressful.

Jaina tried to make her feel better, "If it helps other Jedi survived even longer, I mean old featherbag, Vergere died around six, seven years ago."

Barriss stood up in surprise, "What! Vergere? The far Outsiders have appeared?"

It was Jaina's turn to be supremely surprised, "The Far Outsiders? So her warning did reach the Council," she said to herself.

"Yes, she said that they might pose a great threat to the Republic…" began Barris.

Jaina rose up in anger, her chair clattering to the floor, "May? May!" She growled, she began to pace next to the table and began muttering about understatements and old bitter birds.

The watched her pace as a tiger paces in a cage. She stopped and looked Barriss, "Of they posed a threat alright," she went and rightened her chair and sat back down, "That old bitter bird was in the habit of understating things-she could win a prize for understatement of the millennium," bitterness and venom oozed in her tone.

"What happened?" demanded Barriss.

"They're not a threat now. Let's just leave it at that, I'll explain later," Jaina suggested rather forcibly, "And I'm sure these nice people here would like to move onto more pertinent matters-besides I don't think you could take anymore surprises today," she said gesturing towards SG-1 and Hammond.

"No, no this is all very entertaining, right sir?" Jack quipped to Hammond.

As far as Jack was concerned, the two Jedi could continue talking for a few more hours. Ever since the words the Empire's gone had passed Jaina's lips, he'd felt like getting up and cheering-he could do a pretty good impression of a cheerleader given half a chance, some of the stuff they had said was a little over his head but otherwise, he'd gotten the impression that things were looking up for them.

Hammond on had felt relief but on one level he had been extremely annoyed when he'd heard the Empire was gone…he'd spent the entire night briefing the President than talking with the Pentagon about more funding and contingency plans for if the Empire attacked.

"Be quiet Jack. Perhaps you can tell us what happened to you and your ship?" Hammond asked.

"I was doing a recon of the system looking for pirates that were plaguing that sector, the Goa'uld showed up, from what Daniel's descriptions they were a pair of Alkesh. They shot me up but not before I destroyed them in return," she paused, "I crashed and ran into some Jaffa and I defended myself. Then I set up a camp. After that was when I loss consciousness and my memory."

"Okay…you took out two Alkesh all by your lonesome?" asked Jack.

She shrugged, "Yes."

"Cool," Jack was impressed.

"You said, you were reconing the sector, cause there were pirates in the area?" asked Carter with interest.

"That system is next to one of our main shipping lines," Jaina explained simply.

"Really? Is your world there?" asked Daniel with curiosity.

"The Galactic Alliance controls twelve worlds in that area, and that includes a major shipyard and a Sector Fleet HQ situated nearby," Jaina corrected.

A sudden thought struck her and she began talking slowly and slyly, "The Galactic Alliance has laws that prevent worlds from becoming members unless they have a unified world government," she saw the look of hope shattered in their eyes or at least Daniel's, "but there are no laws against conglomerates from trading with said planets…and I happen to know a friend, a very close family friend, he owns a very large corporation, that just happens to build-as Jack would say, big honking space guns and he wouldn't be averse to doing business with you, I might even be able to convince him into giving you some free samples…" as she had been speaking a very large grin had worked its way onto her face and now it got even bigger, "Oh and did I mention, he's just branched out into ship-building. He currently owns the shipyard that's in this galaxy."

Jack couldn't help himself, he started grinning like a fool.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. As always, Read, Enjoy and Review! Next time Sg-1's and Hammond's reactionsJ


	9. Chapter 9 Going Home

Little Lost Girl

Star Wars/Stargate Crossover 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star Wars or Stargate

**Timing:** Early season 7 of Stargate, after Daniel has returned. Post the New Jedi Order arc.

**Summary:** Sequel to **_the Healer_**. Sg-1 goes to investigate a downed starship on an uninhabited planet and encounter a lost woman.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter. And I say, Review, Review, Review! I cannot say that enough times, ReviewJ And finally, REVIEW!

Chapter 9 Going home. 

Jaina Solo could practically taste the surge of desire that was coming off of the humans of the SGC. Carter looked like she was going to start drooling any second at the prospect of so much technology at her fingertips. Teal'c looked stoic as usual, though Jaina could tell through the Force, that he was as excited as the others.

"He would be willing to do that?" asked General Hammond with enthusiasm.

"Definitely, " Jaina confirmed.

Silence descended once again as they thought over the consequences, Earth was finally going to get some advanced technology!

"You know, not to put a damper on everybody's parade but, uh," Daniel cut in, he cleared his throat, "how are we going to contact them?"

"That's the easy part," started Jaina, she turned to Carter, "You salvaged my X-wing, right?"

"Your what?" asked Carter in confusion.

"My ship," Jaina elaborated.

Carter nodded, "Yes."

"Good, I can cobble together a transmitter from it, all I need are a few parts, I can send a distress signal from the planet you found me on, and considering how long I've been missing, Wedge is going o be have all available personnel scouring the area for me," Jaina explained.

"Wedge?" asked Daniel with interest.

"That's Admiral Wedge Antilles, he's the sector commander," Jaina imparted to them. She paused for a second, "You know he's going to be very upset when I tell him about the Goa'uld," she mused unhappily.

"Yeah, why's that?" Jack asked.

Jaina turned to look at him, with irony in her eyes, "He was supposed to be retiring, his superiors back home, badgered him into taking this position because it was supposed to be a peaceful assignment, just exploration and building up our new colonies here. He's fought in enough battles for several lifetimes, he wanted some peace and quiet."

"Yeah well he came to the wrong galaxy for that, mayhem and destruction are what makes this galaxy spin," Jack quipped sarcastically.

Barriss cleared her throat, "I do have another question Jaina."

"Shoot."

"How did your people come to this galaxy? Did they use the ancient device?" Barriss questioned.

Jaina nodded in the affirmative, "That would be a yes."

"But how did you find it, we only found it through blind luck," stated Barriss.

"We didn't, the Ryn did, a lot of refugees disappeared during the last war, the Ryn Network went looking for the ones that weren't found by the end of the war and found the thing in Wild Space-seems that people were using it to escape to this galaxy," Jaina admitted.

"The Ryn have a Network? A Network of what?" demanded Barriss; she remembered how they had been reviled by all the other species.

"Busybodies. It was a connection between gossips," was Jaina's succinct reply.

Barriss blinked. _What?_

"They're a bunch of gossips?" said Jack in disbelief, "Heh…" he looked down the table and opened his mouth to speak but one look from Janet, the base gossip queen, told him that anything he said he would regret come his next physical. He quickly shut his mouth pretended that the thought had never occurred to him.

Hammond cleared his throat and tried to get back to the issue, "Well, how long do you think it will take you to build this transmitter?"

"Not long," answered Jaina.

"Then perhaps we can get started?" he suggested.

"I'd love to."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next hour was spent by Carter and Jaina going through the wreckage of the X-wing. They talked idly as they worked and most of the time Jaina spent explaining certain capabilities of the X-wing, from the weapons systems to the hyperdrive and everything in between. The slot for and remains of Jaina's astromech had truly peaked Carter's interest.

Once Jaina had gathered all the components that she required from the wreckage of her X-wing, she and Carter moved to Carter's lab to assemble the transmitter. They chatted idly as they worked, or rather as Jaina worked, Carter just watched in fascination and every now and then Jaina would stop to explain the physics behind one part or another.

Hours later, Jack O'Neill entered the lab with a tray bearing three glasses of blue jello.

"It has come to my attention that neither of you has eaten anything for hours, so…I come bearing delicious blue jello," Jack explained with a smile.

"Ah, just what the doctor ordered," retorted Jaina happily. She found this strange foodstuff most appetizing…in spite of its colour.

Jack searched for a free spot on the worktable then placed the tray on it when he found it, "Actually, Janet wanted to drag you both kicking and screaming out of the lab and down to the mess hall to have a proper meal, but I convinced her that this was better," Jack said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Jaina and Carter chuckled at his remark as they both grabbed a cup of jello and a spoon, leaving the last cup for Jack.

As they sat and ate the jello, Jack asked Jaina, "So the doc says that I remind you of your father?"

Carter turned to Jaina in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, but Jack's less sarcastic," clarified Jaina with a nonchalant shrug.

Carter had just taken a large spoonful of jello and started to choke and cough at this remark. Eventually when her coughing fit subsided she said incredulous, "The Colonel is what!"

"Less sarcastic," Jaina stated evenly.

Carter sat there frozen with her mouth open in astonishment and after a few moments said, "Is that even humanly possible?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Jack as he glowered at Carter.

Jaina smirked at Jack's reaction, "My dad, he was a General in the New Republic Navy. He was infamous for his acts of insubordination, insolence, and his unnatural ability to totally ignore orders he didn't like. My Uncle Wedge-that's Admiral Antilles, says that if my father had ever brought up one of his officers up on charges…he'd have been the laughing stock of the entire New Republic!" she admitted.

"Impressive," Jack was starting to like this guy.

Carter on the other hand was still trying to come to terms that a person more sarcastic that Jack existed in the universe.

"So he's sarcastic and a General?" Jack asked thoughtfully as he spooned another mouthful of jello into his mouth.

"Well, he's retired now, he and mom travel the galaxy, scouting planets on his ship now," Jaina corrected.

"How does your mother stand him?" asked Carter, as she came out of her daze.

"She just does," Jaina replied simply.

"Next time you see her, give her my condolences," Carter commiserated.

"Again…Hey!" Jack said in outrage as he glared at his second in command.

Jaina laughed at their foreplay, at this rate she expected them to married in a few more years, they nearly argued as much as her parents did.

Jack turned his glare in Jaina's direction, "What are you laughing about?" he said irately.

"You of course," Jaina explained daring him to say anything more.

Jack just stared daggers at her in response.

Carter had been mentally sorting though all that Jaina and something jumped out at her, "The New Republic Navy? Don't you mean the Galactic Alliance Navy?" Carter asked stumped.

Jaina winced, she hadn't wanted to spring that on them yet, "No what I said was correct. The New Republic was the Galactic Alliance's direct predecessor. You remember when I mentioned the Far Outsiders to Master Offee?"

Jack and Carter both nodded wondering where this was going.

"They shattered the New Republic," Jaina stated with a frown.

"They WHAT!" shouted Jack and Carter in unison.

"It was a short very bloody and brutal conflict and half way through it the New Republic stopped existing" Jaina said, anger apparent in her voice.

"W-Why?" hesitantly said Carter.

Jaina shrugged depreciatively, "Nothing much happened…we just lost the capital, the president and most of the senate in a single day. Not to mention the horrendous battle that happened that same day, casualties that day numbered in the _billions_." She ate another spoonful of blue jello.

Carter was stunned silent while Jack looked at Jaina in horror, "Oh, is that all?" If that wasn't the definition of a very bad day, Jack didn't know what was.

Silence descended on the group as Jaina's last comment had sucked the fun right out of the room like a giant vacuum cleaner. Jaina finished her cup of blue jello, she placed the cup back on the tray and started working again. A few moments later, a much-subdued Carter also started working again. Silently Jack finished and left the two to work.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They were gathered at the foot of the gate, Jaina had completed her transmitter and hadn't wanted to wait, she wanted to contact her government as soon as possible. So she waited at the bottom of the embarkation ramp as the stargate dialed up the planet that SG-1 had found her on.

SG-1 was coming with her back to the planet to wait for a response with her. Master Offee had also insisted on coming along, she wished to establish ties to the Galactic Alliance for Miraan as soon as possible, though she had sent Barakis back to Miraan with a status report for the rest of the Triad as well as what she intended to do, Luminara was accompanying her.

The gate activated with a whoosh and the General's voice came over the intercom saying, "SG-1 you have a go. Godspeed, to you all," he said in parting.

The group rambled up the ramp and entered the wormhole. They were expelled out into the midday sun of the unnamed planet.

They gathered at the foot of the gate where Jaina quickly activated her transmitter.

"Now what?" Daniel asked earnestly.

Jaina turned to look at Daniel, "Now we wait."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Four hours Jaina's personnel comlink clicked.

"This Solo," Jaina spoke into her comlink.

"Jaina! Are you okay? We've all been worried about you!" came a worried male voice that Jaina knew immediately, it was General Tycho Celchu, though she wondered why he had come all this way just to get her.

"I'm fine Tycho. Better than fine actually," she looked around at the others listening in, "I've made some new friends…some of them are actually native to this galaxy."

Silence answered her.

She frowned, "Tycho? You still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Listen, I'll be at your position in a few minutes, Celchu out." The channel closed leaving Jaina very surprised at Tycho's uncharacteristic curtness.

Jaina turned to the others and said, "We're waiting…again."

They didn't have to wait long this time. Within a few minutes a small dot appeared on the horizon. The dot grew rapidly into a three-winged shuttle. As it neared the bottom two wings folded up and the shuttle came to rest a short distance from the gate.

Shortly after it landed a ramp descend and three men descended and walked towards Jaina and the others.

The central man was tall with blue eyes and aristocratic features that gave him coldness, but one that was dispelled by the emption in his eyes.

He walked up to Jaina and hugged her warmly, "Jaina, its good to see you're alright," he said as they broke apart.

"It's good to see you Tycho," Jaina replied.

Tycho paused and looked at those around Jaina, his eyes paused momentarily when the came to Teal'c but they widened in surprise when he saw Barriss and Luminara. They grew even wider as he took in their Jedi robes and lightsabers.

Jaina saw his surprise and introduced him, "This is Jedi Master Barriss Offee…formerly of the Old Republic and her daughter Luminara, Master Offee this is General Tycho Celchu."

Barriss nodded sagely in greeting and Tycho said, "It's an honor to meet you Master Offee." He turned back to Jaina, "Where are these natives you talked?"

Jaina smiled, "They're right here. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson of Earth and they're all human."

Tycho looked at her sharply, "Human? And Natives!"

"Let's just say I've discovered a few things that a lot of people will not believe, some that will alter many scientists preconceptions," Jaina answered smartly, "I even discovered what the ring is!"

Tycho looked thoughtful, then he pointed at Teal'c, "What about him?"

"That's Teal'c. He's a Jaffa from Chulak, though his ancestors were also human," Jaina explained.

Teal'c nodded stoically at the General.

Tycho eyed him suspiciously and Jaina noticed.

"Is there something wrong, Tycho?" she asked.

Tycho looked her straight in the eye and she noticed for the first time how strained he looked, "The colony world of Atlaris has been attacked by a group of humanoids. They had tattoos on their foreheads…similar to that!" General Celchu said solemnly as he pointed Teal'c's forehead.

**Author's Notes:** Ah, finally finished and with a cliffhanger as wellJ The sequel is in the works expect two fics, one about the battle for Atlaris and the other the continuation from this point. Hope you like this chapter. As always, Read, Enjoy and Review!

P.S. The more Reviews I get will directly effect how much I concentrate on writing the sequels;) Though I am currently going to focus on getting some headway in some of my other fics, including trying to break through the barrier between me and the next chapter of What the Hell happened here.


End file.
